Militaire Pirates
The pirate crew lead by Graive is a somewhat mysterious one, they are quickly becoming known throughout the world but most information is made up of rumors and legends, very few people outside of the crew if any, know anything specific about the crew as a whole. The crew is very large with numbers estimated to be in the hundreds, they are all very well disciplined and train daily, though the atmosphere is always very pleasant among crew members with fights happening rarely. Recruitment Policy A majority of the crew with the exception of a few specific members are rescued victims of pirate attacks, defeated members and captains of lesser crews or freed slaves and defected marines who have sworn loyalty, Graive's personal belief is that even the weakest of people can be made strong if they have the will to survive. They have been known to hunt down crews with terrible and dark reputations, giving any survivors a chance to join them if they wish to change their ways. Ship The Black Howl is a warship of unimaginable scale, painted mostly black with the Militaire Pirates Jolly Roger on the sails, it has a rather plain design with 3 enormous cannons at the front and sides, as well many smaller cannons on each side of the ship, the overall fire power of the ship is incredibly dangerous, enough to decimate a small island. The ship it's self has legends surrounding it due to it's large size and color, some have said it seemingly emerges from the mist at night silently, completely destroying any smaller ships in it's path. However, due to the sheer size it cannot enter some smaller ports, to get around this issue, there is a smaller ship connected at the back of the Black Howl which is used for when the warship it's self cannot enter a port, the smaller ship is large enough to house a crew of 15 comfortably. The Black Howl has a very large crew and as such needs to be able to meet the needs of all of the crew, it has several areas for sleeping and living, as well as sections for training and sparring. Members *Captain: "Black Knight" Graive *1st Mate: Beloved B. Commanders: The sheer size of the crew makes it seem more like a military force than a pirate crew, because of this there are 4 "Commanders" that control different portions of the crew, they themselves have a reputation as the prodigies from the 4 seas, each one being well trained in a particular style of combat. *'Name': León de Oro *'Age': 18 *'Bounty': 48,000,000 *'Type':Devil Fruit/Tekkai *'Role': Shipwright *'Information': Using the Kilo Kilo no Mi, uses his changing body weight to be a deadly brawler in battle, along with being a user of Tekkai, he is also the Shipwright. *'Name': Monette D'argento *'Age': 19 *'Bounty': 27,000,000 *'Type': Devil Fruit/Geppo *'Role': Doctor *'Information': Using the Inu Inu no Mi: Kitsune, she takes the form of a silver fox, small and extremely quick in battle, she is a user of Geppo, and the crew's main doctor. *'Name': Xadin Tanzo *'Age': 16 *'Bounty': 43,000,000 *'Type': Martial Artist/Soru *'Role': Musician *'Information': A prodigy martial artist, he uses soru to enhance his speed to frightening levels, he plays the flute in his spare time, making him the Musician of the crew. *'Name': Laiton Couteau *'Age': 17 *'Bounty': 35,000,000 *'Type': Swordsman/Rankyaku *'Role': Cook *'Information': Skilled swordsman and a Rankyaku user, he uses it to create deadly slashes with his sword, he is also the crew's main chef.